Mio minha
by Your Cutie Girl
Summary: Mio estava sozinha na sala do Segundo Clube de Voluntariado. Mas não por muito tempo. [[Mio x Yumi]]


Aquela era uma tarde pacífica para o Segundo Clube de Voluntariado, de forma que Mio aproveitava para ler um mangá enquanto tomava seu refrigerante. Yuuno estava fora por precisar resolver algum problema que sua androfobia tinha causado. De novo. Apesar da melhora que tinham conseguido desde que Tarou tinha entrado para o clube, ainda era uma evolução lenta. Lenta o suficiente para que aquele tipo de coisa ainda acontecesse.

Mio suspirou. Não conseguia ler, estava realmente preocupada com Yuuno. Se ao menos…

Sua atenção foi desviada para porta quando alguém tentou girar a maçaneta, sem conseguir. A porta não estava trancada, de forma que a pessoa do outro lado deveria conseguir abri-la. Mio se levantou para ver quem era do outro lado, quando Mamiya abriu a porta num impulso só. A expressão em seu rosto era de puro divertimento ao ver o rosto assustado da loira.

- Yumi! Não quebre a nossa porta! – Mio tornou a se sentar em seu lugar, sem perceber que a garota de cabelo rosa tinha trancado a porta atrás de si.

- Não era a minha intenção… – Yumi se aproximava calmamente de Mio, como se não quisesse nada.

- De qualquer forma, a Yuuno não está aqui, como você pode ver… Então o que quer no nosso clube? – Mio olhou para a outra com um ar sério.

- Sabia que você fica linda assim, Mio…? – Yumi tinha aproximado o rosto do da loira, provavelmente mais do que deveria, e tinha uma expressão estranha ao sussurrar aquelas palavras.

- Do… Do que você está falando…? – Mio se apertava contra a cadeira, tentando aumentar a distância entre as duas.

- Estou dizendo, Mio… Que eu não aguento mais – Yumi se sentou no colo da outra, apertando com vontade os seios pouco fartos que tinha diante de si.

Mio gemeu, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior como se estivesse arrependida daquilo.

- Oh, Mio… Você também quer, não quer…? – Yumi massageava os seios de Mio com desejo, aproximando-se da loira até quase beijá-la. Sua voz ia diminuindo junto da distância.

- Yu… Mi… Saia daqui… – Mio tentava manter a pose de durona de sempre, mas sentia que não ia conseguir.

- Nós estamos sozinhas, Mio… Não precisa me rejeitar. – Yumi sorriu, parecendo excitada com a situação.

Mio sentiu uma das mãos de Mamiya descer por seu corpo até sua calcinha, invadindo-a. As carícias vieram em seguida, arrancando gemidos fracos da loira. Aquilo não estava certo. Não poderia estar certo. Mas, mesmo que tentasse evitar, estava deliciosamente errado. Mio começava a relaxar com os toques de Yumi quando esta se levantou, interrompendo as carícias.

Mio respirava rápido, tentando se recompor. Mamiya percebeu, a puxando para si e se deitando sobre ela no chão.

- Nada disso, Mio querida. Hoje você será minha e só minha. – Yumi mordeu delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha de Mio, arrancando um novo gemido da amiga.

Mio sentia o rosto vermelho e tentava ordenar seus pensamentos. Sentia a mão de Yumi passeando por sua perna, levantando sua saia, baixando sua calcinha. Sentia as provocações no pescoço, na orelha. Não conseguiu resistir quando Yumi a beijou com vontade, como se finalmente pudesse deixar de se conter. Como se tivesse esperado muito tempo por aquilo. A garota de cabelo rosa parecia ficar mais e mais excitada conforme Mio resistia a se entregar.

- Eu sei que você também quer, Mio minha… Por que não se deixa levar…?

Mio sentiu os dedos de Mamiya lhe penetrarem e gemeu, se condenando mentalmente por isso. A outra pareceu gostar, começando a mexer os dedos dentro de Mio, imitando uma penetração. Revezava entre penetrá-la e masturbá-la, fazendo com que Mio gemesse cada vez mais.

- Sem fazer tanto barulho, Mio… Alguém pode ouvir. – o sorriso no rosto de Yumi indicava que ela não se importava se alguém ouvisse. Parecia querer aquilo, na verdade.

Então, quando sentiu que Mio havia gozado em sua mão, Yumi a retirou calmamente, lambendo todo o gozo antes de continuar. Sem qualquer pressa, abriu a blusa de Mio, revelando os seios da loira por baixo do sutiã, que logo tinha sido levantado. Então começou a passar a língua pelos mamilos de Mio, lhe arrancando mais alguns gemidos.

- Yu… Mi… P-pare com isso…

Apesar das palavras, Mio não movia um músculo para afastar a garota, que interpretou como um sinal de que a loira queria mais. Como uma menina obediente, Yumi foi descendo pelo corpo de Mio, ainda lhe lambendo por onde passava, até chegar onde queria. Logo sua língua penetrava e explorava cada canto de Mio, que gemia com o oral. Gemia e ofegava, incentivando Mamiya a continuar.

Yumi continuava com o oral em Mio, aproveitando cada gemido, cada arfada da outra. Em seus lábios, um sorriso malicioso tinha se desenhando. Depois, ainda tinha planos para continuar possuindo Mio. Tinha tantos truques na mala que às vezes até se surpreendia. Quando a loira gozou mais uma vez, Yumi passou calmamente a língua por tudo, sorvendo até a última gota do gozo da razão de seus pensamentos mais indecentes.

- Yumi, alguém pode chegar. – Mio olhava para Mamiya sem saber o que queria mais, que aquilo parasse ou continuasse.

- Mio, minha querida, não se preocupe… Hoje, somos apenas eu, você e todo esse prazer infinito que eu posso lhe dar. – Yumi sorria com malícia, estendendo a mão para sua mochila, que tinha sido deixada em um canto – Apenas aproveite. – ao acabar de falar, a garota introduziu um vibrador ligado em Mio, que logo passou a gemer – Isso, Mio minha, se derreta de prazer para mim…

Mio estava com o rosto completamente vermelho, a respiração completamente alterada. Yumi tinha voltado a lamber os seios da loira, parecendo se deliciar com eles. Apertava-os, lambia-os, mordiscava-os, chupava-os. Mio, por menos que quisesse, estava realmente gostando daquilo tudo. E, pior, queria que Yumi continuasse a possuí-la daquele jeito. Sempre achara que as insinuações da garota eram brincadeira, mas percebia que estava errada. E uma parte de si agradecia por isso. Uma parte que Mio nem sabia existir.

Ao chegar ao ápice pela terceira vez naquele dia, Mio achava que não aguentaria mais nada que Yumi tivesse reservado para ela. E rezava para que não houvesse mais nada. Mamiya, ao perceber que Isurugi havia gozado pela terceira vez já, retirou calmamente o vibrador, desligando-o antes de devolvê-lo à embalagem em que estava e guardá-lo na mochila. Mio não precisava saber dos planos para aquele objeto que lhe dera tanto prazer algumas noites atrás e que não tinha sido limpo. Mio precisava muito menos saber desse último detalhe.

Sorridente, Yumi se sentou, puxando delicadamente Mio pela mão e a pondo em seu colo. Com a orelha próxima de seu ouvido, Mamiya sussurrou, da forma mais provocante que conseguia. "Possua-me". Mio ficou sem saber o que fazer, até que Yumi começou a rir. Confusa, a loira olhou para a outra, que simplesmente a beijou com a mesma vontade de antes. Então, após alguns minutos explorando com a língua a boca de Mio, Yumi se afastou, deixando que a loira se levantasse e se arrumasse. Enquanto a observava, Mamiya não conseguiu resistir, se masturbando ali mesmo, sem que Mio pudesse ver.

Uma vez que a loira estivesse vestida, Yumi a abraçou por trás, lhe beijando o pescoço. Mio soltou um gemido fraco, especialmente ao sentir o toque de Yumi sobre sua calcinha, passando entre os lábios de sua vagina. Mio estava sendo novamente masturbada por Yumi, que se deliciava com a calcinha já bastante molhada da loira. As mordidas em sua orelha e as carícias em um de seus seios apenas contribuíam para que Mio gemesse com vontade. Quando a loira gozou novamente com as provocações, Yumi se afastou, passando a língua pelos lábios. Tinha razão ao deixar Mio como seu objeto de desejo, ao lado de Yuuno. Ambas eram deliciosas.

Deixou que Mio voltasse a se sentar antes de se mover. Então Yumi apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira, passando lentamente a língua pelos lábios da loira antes de falar.

-Tenha um bom dia, Mio minha. Espero que me receba de porta aberta nas próximas vezes. – Yumi sorriu com malícia e, de mochila no ombro, se retirou.

Naquele dia, Mamiya não faria mais nada, de forma que foi para casa. Na privacidade de seu quarto, terminaria seus planos. Passou novamente a língua pelos lábios ao pensar em Mio gemendo, submissa a ela. Uma vez em seu quarto, trancou a porta e retirou o vibrador. Ajeitou-se na cama antes de ligá-lo e ajustá-lo dentro de si. Para que aquilo? Para sentir Mio em si. A loira ainda era inocente demais para retribuir, como Yumi comprovou com a falta de reação da loira ao pedir para ser possuída, então aquilo serviria para substituí-la, pelo menos por enquanto. E, daquele dia em diante, toda vez que Mio estava sozinha, Yumi ia visitá-la.


End file.
